A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transformer mounting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transformer having a row of side hooking leads for improved mounting on printed circuit boards.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A transformer comprises two separate windings into a primary coil of wire and a secondary coil, a laminated bobbin or core for holding the windings to concentrate magnetic flux. An alternating voltage (AC) applied to one winding creates a time-varying magnetic flux in the core, which induces a voltage in the other windings. Varying the relative number of turns between primary and secondary coil windings determines the ratio of the input and output voltages, thus transforming the voltage by stepping it up or down between circuits.
The transformer transforms electrical current received from a primary coil side of circuit into a magnetic flux, which is transferred in a different current through the core to a secondary coil side of circuit ideally without any movement between the transformer parts. Its purpose is to change the electricity into a desired value wherein between the change of voltage and the corresponding change of the current ampere the voltage change is mainly used.
Electrical connections between the transformer coils and the surrounding circuit components are made by a plurality of pin leads tapped from various points of the windings.
When the transformer is used to power in a power circuit, the power transformer is primarily desired to function better for the simple and sophisticated operation of higher end device circuitries. For example, audio devices need signal flowing through a pure and simple path as well as a stable clean DC as in illuminating devices. To this end, transformers use the laminated metal core. Metal cores easily create magnetic flux and increases effectiveness of the transformer. Most metal cores are made from silicon steel sheets for their superior electrical properties in creating the magnetic flux with ease. Also as a measure to reduce Foucault current or Eddie current layers of 0.3 mm thin metal plates form the core. The superimposed surfaces of the metal layers are insulated from each other and carefully bonded together avoiding any gaps to deteriorate efficiency. Unfortunately, the current method of mounting is somewhat loose and fails after a few years. Having a through hole mounting prolongs the life span of the mounting, but substantially increases cost as well.